1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an ink jet type recording apparatus, a so-called off-carriage type recording apparatus has been known in which an ink receiving body provided in an ink cartridge is connected to a recording head provided on a lower surface of a carriage via an ink supply tube. In such an off-carriage type recording apparatus, the ink supply tube may be moved irregularly following reciprocation of the carriage. Then, a liquid ejecting apparatus has been known in which one end of a steel belt disposed to overlap the ink tube is fixed to a stationary portion facing the carriage running path and the other end of the ink tube is connected to the carriage (see, for example, JP-A-2006-102985).
However, in such an off-carriage type recording apparatus, a configuration is adapted to draw out the wiring such as Flexile flat cables (FFC) on the rear surface of the recording head and the carriage on which the recording head is mounted in order to perform reduction of the size.
Since the FFC has a structure in which a plurality of wirings are laminated, the plurality of the wirings are required to be formed for supply of the power and for transmitting and receiving of signal with respect to the recording head or a detector for detecting the width of the paper or the like. Thus, when the recording head reciprocates as described above, deviation occurs between the plurality of the FFCs so that crosstalk occurs between the wirings of each FFC and there is a concern that malfunction of the carriage body, the recording head or detectors may be caused. Then, as disclosed in JPA-2006-102985, a configuration may be considered in which a plurality of the FFCs are held by being laminated and fixed to the carriage.
However, when the plurality of the FFCs are fixed to the carriage by being laminated as described above, since the plurality of the FFCs cannot be smoothly bent while the carriage reciprocates, there is a concern that the movement of the carriage is interfered and the recording process cannot be stably performed.